


Three Stages of a Staff Party

by Skitty_Kat



Series: Snupin Santa [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bet Minerva spiked the punch, Christmas, Christmas jumper innuendo, Drunkenness, Everyone else was probably really well behaved and they got drunk in a corner, In your endo, M/M, Pen and Ink, Snupin Santa Fest, What happens at the staff party, bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: What happens at the staff party stays at the staff party - they hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Snupin Santa 2014.
> 
> The three stages: mistletoe, punch and bed.

Mistletoe

 

 

 

Punch

 

 

 

Bed (just about)

 


End file.
